


Rather tiny

by FourteenthDoctor



Series: Promptfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourteenthDoctor/pseuds/FourteenthDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River locates the Doctor and his TARDIS with some difficulty, only to discover that her husband is not in when she finally arrives. When she comes back from a shower twenty minutes later, though, he is there - and looking quite different from his usual self. </p><p>Promptfic for the line: “It is rather tiny, yes,” said River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather tiny

**Rather tiny**

 

River had known that the Doctor would be in the city of K'na on this specific date – he even told her where he had landed the Tardis. Armed with this information, River was convinced that she was going to have no trouble finding him for once. Which just proves how wrong you can be. But to be fair, from the Doctor's words she had not been able to guess that the Tardis was going to get carted off. She had had to chase the would-be thieves all across town, finally cornering them in a back alley and giving them a very solid piece of her mind. When she got the Tardis back where the Doctor had left her, she was beyond exhausted, and covered in dust, sand and the Gods knew what else. And since the Doctor was, as of yet, nowhere to be seen, she decided to take a shower while she was waiting for him. Surely he wouldn't be long – and when he got back, they could finally go on an adventure together.

 

Twenty minutes later, River returned to the console room, attempting to dry her hair with one of the Doctor's excessively fluffy white towels. She was not paying any particular attention to what was around her, so the startled squeak which greeted her took her completely by surprise. She jumped at least a foot into the air, drawing her gun even before she had properly landed. She froze in position as she saw exactly who she was aiming for – and more specifically, what that person currently looked like. For a moment neither of them moved, while River's towel slipped slowly off her head and down her shoulder.

 

The Doctor raised his hands. “Ah,” he said, looking nervously at his obviously dumbstruck wife. “I think we might need to have a little talk.”

 

River lowered her gun, and felt the towel slip down her shoulder and drop to the ground. She was still staring at the Doctor, apparently lost for words. The Doctor cleared his throat. “River?” He said, his voice calm and gentle, in a way that suggested that he was, at that very moment, unsure whether or not she was mentally stable. “It's just clothes, River. It's still me in here.”

 

“I... I can see that,” River managed. “It's... It's rather...”

 

“Tiny?” The Doctor suggested, suddenly looking worried. “Yes, I thought so myself, but the lady at the store assured me it was just right for me.”

 

“It is rather tiny, yes,” said River, her eyes running up and down her husband's body. She was not sure what she should think of this, but she was sure of one thing: this was definitely going down in the books as the most memorable costume change in the Doctor's personal history.

 

The Doctor frowned at her, his entire posture radiating concern. “Don't you like it?” He asked, a note of anxiety in his voice. “They assured me it was the perfect surprise for you. Oh dear, I hope that wasn't a mistake. This planet does have some weird mating customs, but I thought you wouldn't mind – you've always seemed quite adventurous to me, so I thought...” He faltered, feeling his wife's impenetrable gaze still upon him. “I'm so sorry, River,” he finished, hanging his head like a child who knew he was about to get scolded.

 

He did not look up when he heard River's footsteps approach and stop in front of him, but when she forced his chin up so that he could look in her eyes he saw that she was smiling at him. He smiled back uncertainly. “You really are a madman,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. His eyes slipped shut out of habit when he felt the touch of her lips upon his, but as soon as he felt the touch it was gone again. River was still smiling at him when he opened his eyes, a twinkle in her eyes that had not been there before. “So...” he ventured, “do you like it then?”

 

“I love it,” River said, her smile ever widening. “It looks very interesting on you, I'll say that much.” She stepped back and gave him another once over, chuckling when she saw a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Although gold is not really your colour.” She winked at him. “Perhaps we should see what it looks like on your bedroom floor.”

 

Later that night, when they were in bed together, River turned to the Doctor. “I hate to break it to you, though, sweetie,” she said, kissing his nose and smirking. “But that dress was probably meant to be worn by me.”


End file.
